Apariencias
by MrRayney
Summary: Él siempre pensó que tras aquel accidente se había convertido en un monstruo, pero él le enseño que no importaba como luciera, no importaba cuantas partes de metal cubrieran su cuerpo, el seguía siendo Víctor Stone y nada podría cambiar eso.


Muy bien chicos soy yo MrRayney de nuevo, aquí con el segundo de los 8 One-Shot que decidí traducirles.

Verán la razón por la que decidí traducir esta historia de un solo capitulo, es que sinceramente en la sección en español casi no hay historias que hablen sobre la relación entre Cyborg y Chico Bestia, si varias historias los tratan como los mejores amigos, pero casi no hay alguna historia que se centre principalmente en el vínculo que hay entre el mutante y el hombre de medio-metal, por lo que espero disfruten de esta historia.

**La historia ficticia le pertenece a la autora The Lady Bonny**

**Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers**

* * *

**Apariencias**

—Uh…Hey ¿Cyborg?— Llamo una voz vacilante que hizo eco a través del garaje. La voz le pertenecía a Chico Bestia que lucía bastante nervioso.

Sin siquiera en molestarse en mirarlo a la cara, Cyborg apoyo su cabeza contra el frio metal del coche. Hace varias horas que se había encontrado trabajando en un viejo auto brindado que Robin le había proporcionado ya que quería utilizarlo como medio de transporte y quería acabarlo en el menor tiempo posible. Pero necesitaba algunas piezas que estaban programadas para llegar esta semana y hasta entonces lo máximo que podía hacer eran algunas pequeñas y tediosas tareas que requerían de mucha paciencia la cual no tenía en estos momentos. Él no tenía ganas de lidiar con el miembro más joven del equipo, no cuando el chico lo había estado molestando todo el día para poder conectar la Gamestation que habían comprado recientemente.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Chico Bestia?— Gruño Cyborg, sin dejar de trabajar en el motor del coche. Tal vez si el aparentaba estar lo suficientemente ocupado, el joven de color verde se marcharía pronto.

Chico Bestia quien se había dado cuenta de la evidente actitud de su compañero, se encontraba sonriendo y parecía particularmente orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¡Me las arregle para configurar la Gamestation por mí mismo!—

—Bien por ti ¿Por qué no vas a jugar!— Dijo el hombre de medio metal con un tono de voz elevado, esperando que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para que Chico Bestia captara el mensaje. Se las había arreglado para actuar educadamente en todas las visitas de Chico Bestia, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—En realidad… ¿Me preguntaba si tal vez, te gustaría jugar unas cuantas rondas de Mega Monos conmigo?— Pregunto esperanzado el joven de color verde. Él estaba saltando de la emoción, esto causo que Cyborg pensara por novena vez en el día que el chico tenía demasiada energía —Tenemos la primera y segunda parte, y los dos son realmente fantásticos—

Cyborg apretó los dientes y cerro el capó del auto. El chico simplemente no parecía percibir la sutileza.

—Hombre…es que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer en el día que molestarme, estoy bastante ocupado haciendo esto, solo tienes que ir a ver qué otras cosas puedes hacer, no, tu no me puedes ayudar con esto y no, yo no voy a jugar videojuegos contigo, todo lo que tengas que decirme simplemente no ¿Esta claro?—

—Oh…— Fue lo único que dijo Chico Bestia pareciendo un globo al cual lo acababan de desinflar. Toda la alegría y el entusiasmo que irradiaba Chico Bestia parecían derretirse para ser reemplazada por una emoción mucho más tenue. El joven adolecente de repente encontró el suelo gris del garaje extremadamente fascinante y comenzó a retroceder dirigiéndose a la puerta —Es solo que…yo solo pensé en pasar a preguntar…—

Cyborg simplemente observo el estado de animo de su compañero de equipo, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho. En realidad no había querido herir los sentimientos del pequeño y pensó en decirle que volvería, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea. Él no era la misma persona que había sido cuando había estado en la escuela secundaria. El ya no era aquella persona que salía y se hacía amigo de todo mundo. Ya había sido suficientemente difícil para el haber accedido a unirse a este equipo, cuando apenas y podía convencerse a sí mismo de salir a las calles sin utilizar su disfraz.

Sacudió la cabeza y murmuro algo para sí mismo, el hombre de medio metal tomo una llave inglesa y abrió el capó del coche para que pudiera volver a los retoques.

—No sé por qué quieres salir con alguien como yo de todos modos…—

—Porque eres genial—

Cyborg no había estado esperando una respuesta y cuando escucho la respuesta del mutante, el salto de la sorpresa y se golpeó la cabeza contra el capó. Comenzó a maldecir mientras se frotaba el bulto gigante que se estaba formando en su cabeza, Cyborg se dio la vuelta para ver a Chico Bestia asomando su cabeza verde a través de la puerta.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—

Una vez más, Chico Bestia entro vacilantemente en el garaje.

—Dije que eres genial, es por eso que quiero estar contigo—

Cyborg lo miro boquiabierto, en toda su cara estaba escrito la palabra incrédulo, fue cuando encontró la fuerza necesario para hablar que se aseguró de que fuera despacio y con claridad.

—Hombre…si no te has dado cuenta la mitad de mi cuerpo está hecho de metal—

—Y yo soy verde— Contesto Chico Bestia encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que la mitad de tu cuerpo sea de metal? Eso no quiere decir que lo seas, aun eres mitad humano—

A Cyborg casi se le cayó la llave de su mano, esa declaración lo dejo sin aliento. Cyborg trago con fuerza en contra de la emoción sin nombre que había brotado en su garganta, observo fijamente al mutante. Chico Bestia de nuevo estaba mirando hacia el suelo de color gris, inseguro de sí mismo…y solo. Cyborg entonces recordó la primera vez que había conocido al chico de color verde.

_Los demás se habían ido por caminos separados y Víctor decidió seguir su ejemplo ¿Qué le importaban un par de alienígenas? Claro, la chica parecía ser una persona realmente agradable pero a la vez había mostrado ser un hueso duro de roer; Probablemente ella podría cuidarse a si misma. Era su pelea de todos modos. Él tenía sus propios problemas de los cuales preocuparse._

—_Solo tú y yo, entonces, ¿eh? Genial—_

_Víctor apenas y había hablado con alguien desde que había llegado a Jump City y ahora el chico de color verde…Chico Bestia, había intentado tener una plática con él. Víctor decidió marcharse a pie, Víctor comenzó a caminar por la calle, pero inmediatamente escucho unos pasos detrás de él. Una rápida mirada hacia atrás confirmo que Chico Bestia lo estaba siguiendo. Molesto, trato de pensar en alguna manera de hacer caso omiso al adolecente con la ridícula mascara, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Chico Bestia comenzó a hablar de nuevo._

—_No he tenido quien me acompañe desde que deje la Patrulla, va a ser divertido ¿Podemos jugar videojuegos?—_

_Bueno, eso era todo. Víctor se detuvo bruscamente y Chico Bestia se estrelló contra su espalda. Bajando la capucha que mantenía oculto su rostro, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y le dio una mirada al joven._

— _¡Mira! ¡Fíjate bien en esto! ¡Sufrí un accidente y ahora soy un monstruo de acuerdo! ¡Un Cyborg!— Grito Víctor. Quien ahora esperaba que el chico comenzara a gritar y a salir corriendo como todos los demás._

_Pero le pareció extraño que Chico Bestia no pareciera aterrorizado. En cambio se veía…feliz. Víctor sintió como todos sus circuitos comenzaron a hacer cortocircuito cuando el chico verde salto sobre su hombro y empezó a hablar de nuevo._

— _¿Cyborg? ¡Genial! ¡Pareces un Robot 2.0!— Exclamo Chico Bestia con entusiasmo._

_Por un segundo, Víctor solo lo miro mientras el chico inspeccionaba cada parte robótica de su cuerpo. Le extraño que el chico no le tuviera miedo, lo único que se preguntaba era ¿Quién demonios era este chico?_

—_Eres un poco extraño ¿Lo sabias?— Dijo Víctor. Era la única palabra que podía encontrar para describir el comportamiento del adolecente hiperactivo._

Cyborg guardo el video de nuevo en su memoria y volvió al presente. Él se había alejado un poco después de lo sucedido, Chico Bestia había intentado llamarlo varias veces, pero el decidió ignorarlo. Por supuesto que no había llegado muy lejos, ya que un par de segundos después, había aparecido el barco Gordoniano.

—_Eso no quiere decir que alejarse hubiera estado bien— _Pensó Cyborg. El comenzó a revisar varios videos guardados en su memoria interna, principalmente los de su primer encuentro. Observando escena tras escena en su cabeza, Cyborg se dio cuenta por primera vez que a pesar de la alegre actitud de Chico Bestia, su lenguaje corporal prácticamente estaba gritando soledad. El había estado buscando a un amigo. El había buscado a Cyborg para que pudiera ser su amigo.

Nadie había querido ser amigo de Cyborg desde un largo tiempo.

Después del accidente, la gente había comenzado a tener miedo de él. Y ni siquiera lo habían tratado de ocultar; sus antiguos amigos de secundaria jamás lo habían ido a visitar, su novia le había gritado la primera y única vez que había ido a verlo, los trabajadores de laboratorios STAR se estremecían cada vez que pasaban a su lado. Incluso su propio padre apenas y podía mirarlo a la cara. Todas esas personas lo miraban como si se tratara de la encarnación en vida real del monstruo Frankenstein y después de un tiempo, el ya no podía soportar las miradas que la gente le daba. Por lo tanto, el finalmente decidió dejarlo todo atrás y había estado vagando por un largo tiempo antes de acabar en Jump City.

Chico Bestia había sido la primera persona en verlo sin miedo o disgusto. Había sido la primera persona que no había tratado a Cyborg como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

—_Y yo que pensaba dejarlo solo ahí, la única persona que no se asustó por mi apariencia ¿Y yo le digo que él es extraño?...Maldición, eso fue un golpe bajo ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en un idiota?—_

El hombre de mitad metal estaba tan atrapado en su plática interna de auto-odio que casi no se había dado cuenta de que Chico Bestia ya se marchaba.

—Hey, Chico Bestia ¡Espera un minuto!—

El adolecente de piel verde se detuvo bruscamente para permitirle al hombre de medio-metal que lo alcanzara.

—Así que… ¿En serio no te molesta?— Dijo Cyborg haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar todo el metal que cubría su cuerpo.

—Pues no…siempre me han dicho que las apariencias no deben importar tanto como las entrañas— Respondió Chico Bestia negando con la cabeza.

—Amen por eso, pequeño, entonces vamos— Dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Pregunto Chico Bestia con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

—Pues a jugar videojuegos— Respondió Cyborg con una enorme sonrisa a su nuevo amigo.

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué piensan? Como dije las razones por las que decidí traducir estos ocho One-Shot es porque son ideas que casi nadie utiliza y la autora original supo cómo plasmarlas, les agradecería mucho si dejaran un comentario, eso me ayudaría a saber que disfrutan de las historias que les traigo y a la autora original que disfrutan de la historia.


End file.
